Feverish infatuation
by tangomaureen
Summary: Elphaba is ill. A worried Galinda watches over her.


Wind was howling fiercely and the sun was rising just over the horizon line, emitting an orange glow over Shiz Academy. Galinda released a soft groan, furrowing deeper within pink comforters. Just as she rolled onto her stomach to attempt and few moments of the feeling of complete warmth she heard a gurgling noise split through the morning's peacefulness. 

Galinda lazily flopped onto her side, not practically worried but certainly awake. Slightly annoyed her narrowed eyes rested upon her roommates bed. Within a mesh of mismatched quilts Elphaba laid, long limbs twisting as her sleeping form thrashed. Galinda pushed herself into a sitting position, swinging her legs over the rim of her mattress. She uneasily stood to a swaying stand.

Her irritation quickly dwindled on sight of Elphaba, Galinda crept closer.

"Elphie?" She whispered to the other girl, twisting a lock of her straw colored curls as she neared the bed. Elphaba's eyes fluttered furiously, perspiration beading along her head, a dark flush spreading. Relief instantly flooded Galinda as she settled herself on the mattress next to the very peakish looking girl.

Galinda slid her hand over Elphaba's, entwining their fingers and the green one merely noted it silently, taking in the countered features which hover to closely above her. She groaned, a feeling of nausea devouring her, earning a gentle squeeze of fingers from her sometimes friend.

"Are you sick?" Galinda asked unnecessarily, she seemed to be very free with her hands as she was grabbing at the girl's skinny shoulders, scrapping her fingers across Elphaba's back and she grasped her into a tight hug. Elphaba's muscled tightened. "You're skins so cold Elphie...." Galinda commented weakly, eyes wide with obvious worry. She bit her lip and hugged her closer.

Elphaba tiredly let herself be fussed over, drowsily noting how close the two of them were.

"She's been out all morning then?" Minerva, Shiz Academy's school nurse, question. She cautiously lowered to the rug beside Elphaba's bed.

"Yes. She moves quite a bit though." Galinda squawks out in her anxiety, sitting in a large suede covered chair, legs crossed, lacing and unlacing her fingers together as the woman prods and picks at her Elphie.

Minerva busied herself with a clothe, dipping it into a bowl on water, than wringing it out. She began twittering on about one uninteresting thing or another. Galinda unsurely rose from the chair as the nurse roughly pushed Elphaba's peculiar hair off her forehead. Minerva folds the clothe exactly three times and prepares to lie it across the smooth skin.

"What in _oz_ do you think your doing?" Galinda shrieks before promptly knocking the towel out of the older woman's hand. It lands with a splat on the rug. She kicks at it with her heels to the woman kneeling before of her. She nurse stammered out an uncertain apology.

"Miss Elphaba is allergic to water!" Galinda's voice shook in its fury, "You must have not bothered to check her medical records. Did you not?" Her voice seemed to suddenly loose its sugary sweetness.

"If you were in my position you wouldn't have thought to have checked for allergenic of water. It's pure insanity, this demon of a girl." The woman pointed her finger the sick green girl, spitting out her words.

Galinda looked as if she didn't quite believe what the woman had said, "You remove your presence this instance. How dare you say something that...that...moronic? Get out of this room!" She shrieks at the woman as she throws objects into her briefcase. She scuttles to the door.

With a promise of taking up Galinda's 'manner' with headmistress she loudly makes her exit, slamming the door shut behind her.

Elphaba erupted in a fit of coughs, having awoken from the ordeal. Within a matter of seconds, and a flurry of pink petticoats, a frazzled honey crowned girl kneeled beside Elphaba. Elphaba fluttered her squinted eyes, bringing a bony arm up to shield herself from the thick slices of light pouring in from windows and pounding hotly onto her skin.

"That nurse, that daft cow, was going to...to..."Galinda dissolved into a fit of noisy sniffles and sobs, leaning heavily against the mattress.

"So you protected me against the cow did you, my savior princess?" Elphaba ask, mockingly swooning. She loosely connected her arms around Galinda's neck.   
"Well," Galinda stammered, her cheeks coloring a shade of red, clashing terribly with her coral outfit. She titled her head down slightly, "We have to look out for each other, and we are, after all, roommates." She says, voice firming.

Elphaba snorted, "I thought you were _forced_ to co-exist with me against your will." She laughs dryly Galinda resumed her state of blushing.

"I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I?" Galinda remarks, she was attempting to maintain dignity.   
With quite a bit of effort Elphaba pulls herself into a sitting position, her long black peculiar hair the blonde so admired hanging over her skinny torso, gleaming in the lazy October sunlight. Galinda realized with a start she had begun stroking Elphaba's hair. She makes move to pull the hand away but Elphaba grasps it, stopping her.

"I don't mind." She whispers.

"I was so frightened Elphie." Galinda confesses softly, sincerely, "I'd miss you so much...if you were gone..." She finished lamely, tears coating her eyes like a thick film, fogging her vision.

"I'd miss you too, Miss. Galinda." Elphaba pressed a light kiss against the blonde's forehead, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her into the bed beside her. She burrows into the blankets, sliding in besides her crush.

"I'll bring you up some soup, Elphie." Galinda loosely promises. She filled out the spaces and creases of Elphaba's body nicely, taking in the scent of oils. "You've done far too much." She green girl roughly murmured, enfolding the smaller girl, burying her nose in the soft golden curls. And so they slept.


End file.
